User talk:Selena 82822
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Selena 82822! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 03:49, August 7, 2010 Don't Please do not add non-existent templates to pages. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 01:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: BTW = By the way! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|To the mountain!]] 15:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) about your mission blogs A mission does not belong on a blog, move them to a sub-page por favor. --[[User:K8lkgg|'K8lkgg']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Whoa sunny d n rum']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'yum yum!]] 16:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: You know that pencil on the top of your page? A few tags later you will find a "move" click it move the blog posts to "Selena 82822/(blog name here)" and you should be done. If you are need more help with this contact me, thanks.--[[User:K8lkgg|'''K8lkgg]] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Whoa sunny d n rum']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'yum yum!']] 19:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Scriblenauts? Scriblenauts is a game where you write down an item and it magicly appears. It looks fun from what I saw in the commercials. --[[User:K8lkgg|'K8lkgg']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Whoa sunny d n rum']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'yum yum!']] 19:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Scribblenauts Scribblenauts is a game where you can summon anything you type in and use that object to get threw obstacles. Example: you can make a ladder to get the star out of the tree. there is 22,802 objects u can summon. The second one, super sctibblenauts, you can summon objects using adjectives. "Make a shy green polar bear or an andry zombie pear, with adjective u can do anything!" says main creator. Go to Scribblenauts.wikia.com for more info. Mission Arg.I lost me puffle Yarr. Look for him around this wikia. --LordMaster96 Talk 05:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: When a page is protected, certain groups of users can't edit it. For userpage policy locks, we protect it so that only administrators can edit it. To lower your userspace editcount percentage, start editing mainspace articles. It's that simple. --LordMaster96 Talk 13:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Done, but your userspace edit percentage is extremely close to 40%. One edit might make it pass that mark, so I'll say that a few edits would be good before you actually edit your userpage once. --LordMaster96 Talk 03:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok hey how to do u put photos or add em on your page?